Nighttime Troubles
by VampMewCressa
Summary: Ed has some visitors during the night. Extreme AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Is he the one?"

"Yeah, sis. That's the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"I knew he was short, but I didn't think he would be that short."

"Surprised me, too."

"So... Why are we here again, big brother Envy?"

"We need to convince ochibi-chan, over here, to join our cause. After all he is our half-brother."

"I hope he'll join us. It would fell nice to finally be taller than someone, especially someone related to me."

"We'll come back tomorrow. We have to get home before it starts snowing. Ugh. I hate the snow."

"Then we should probably hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Envy, Zella, where have you two been?" Lust asked.

"We were watching ochibi-chan," Envy stated.

"He's SO short!" Zella exclaimed.

"Are Envy and Zella enjoying their new jobs?" Gluttony said.

Envy nodded his head and Zella said, "Yep!"

"It's so great to have you back, lil' sis," Envy said, "I really missed you."

"I missed you to Brother Envy. And for the last time I'M ONLY FIVE MINUTES YOUNGER. But you can still call me lil' sis."

"You're the one who always calls me big brother."

"Don't care!" Zella said while walking up the stairs, "I'm going to sleep! Cya in the morning!"

* * *

Here's chapter 2! Zella and Envy's past shall be explained in a side story I shall be starting soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Colonel Mustang!"

"What is it Hawkeye?"

"Something strange is happening! Again!"

"What is it this time. It can't be worse than last time. Last time there was a giant metal head."

"Colonel!"

"What is it, Fullmetal?"

"There's a castle outside hanging on a giant string to a cloud!"

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating due to your shortness."

"Who are you calling short?!"

"You."

"But, sir."

"Yes, Alphonse."

"It's true."

"Hawkeye?"

"It's true, sir. That's what I came in here to tell you."

"Just when I thought this country couldn't get any more crazy, it goes and proves me wrong."

"We need to figure out someway to stop it!"

"Okay. Here's an idea. We'll get Major Armstrong to stop it."

"Good idea. Now if only we knew where he is."

"I know!"

"What? Envy when did you get here."

"I've been following you for a few hours, Ochibi-chan."

"Who are you calling short?!"

"You, you idiotic chibi."

"Stop calling me short!"

"Aw... Did I hurt the chibi's feelings?"

"That's it!"

"Woh. Chibi-chan, watch were you swing that. You know you're leg is made out of metal, right?"

"Just leave us alone, Envy!"

"Why? I know how to get rid of the flying castle."

"What?! How?"

"Follow me. I would like to see the Fullmetal Alchemist alone."

"Why would I go anywhere alone with you?"

"If you do, I will tell you whatever you want."

"Don't think that will con–"

"No; I'll go."

"What?! But Big Brother."

"I'm going. I have some things I need to find out."

-§-

"So, first, we'll get the questions out of the way; however, before that I want to tell you the story of how the homunculi were created."

"You're actually going to tell me that?"

"Yeah. It'll make everything seem a lot clearer."

"Get on with it already!"

"Okay, okay! I don't actually know father's story besides the fact that there's a human that looks like him who he likes to think of as his brother. A few decades after father was created, I was created, but I was not created alone. I had a twin sister, five minutes younger than me. Not all homunculi are named after sins. We are usually named after the emotion that we show the most in the first few days in our lives. My sisters name was Zealous, but everyone called her Zella. She was always so sweet and nice. One day our family moved to a village that said they would accept us even though we weren't really humans. For the first few months everything was fine; however, after those few months, we discovered a conspiracy in the town and we stopped it after much difficulty. The townspeople then proceeded to drive us out of town. After that we moved to another town, and there, we had a good life and many more siblings were created. Though, one day, a mob came to the house and burned it. The only ones to escape the fire were the adults, Lust, Gluttony, and myself. Our family was then torn apart. Father and his brother started fighting, and we started not trusting humans. Though recently, we found out that Father's brother had two children."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well you see, you and Alphonse are those children."

"What? You have to be joking!"

"I'm not. Father's brother came in the other day and told us."

"But how is that possible?"

"I don't know; however, I do know that we recently found Zella and my other siblings, and by default your cousins."

"What does that have to do with any of this."

"Well, you see, it was the disappearance of my siblings that led us to want to get rid of you humans, but now that they're back, our hatred is gone."

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Prove that what you're saying is true. Prove that they exist."

"I didn't plan to do this until later, but okay. Zella, can you get down here?"

"Sure, Envs! Oh, hello there, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Who are you?"

"I am Zealous. That is Envy. You are Edward."

"Is what Envy saying true?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Really?"

"I only lie once in a blue moon, and the blue moon isn't set to rise in about a week."

"So that means we're cousins?"

"Pretty much!"

"Any other questions, Chibi-chan?"

"Can I at least tell Alphonse about this?"

"Sure, but if any other humans find out, I won't care that you're my cousin."

"Ok."

"Well, good bye, then. Cya."

"Good bye, Fullmetal-kun!"

"Bye."

"Envy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we broke him?"

"He'll get over it in a few days."

"I hope so."

"I'll go tell them to get rid of the castle on a cloud."


End file.
